


Tosh Reincarnated

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Fix-It, Community: fic_promptly, Fix-It, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh has been reincarnated in a very strange way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tosh Reincarnated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> Written for james’s prompt ‘Torchwood, Toshiko, reincarnation isn't supposed to work like this, she thought’ at fic_promptly.

Tosh is pretty sure reincarnation isn’t supposed to work like this; then again, she’s Torchwood, or was before Gray killed her, so maybe the rules are different. Not that it matters, she’s not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She didn’t want to die anyway, and now she’s alive again, after a fashion.

The weirdest part, possibly, is that she remembers what happened after she died, or at least the things that happened in Jack’s office. If she could blush, she’d be scarlet. She’d always suspected Ianto had a kinky side, but the memories she’s acquired in her new existence leave no doubt whatsoever. He’s also amazingly flexible.

She ‘remembers’ other things too: the explosion that destroyed the Hub, for instance. It’s clear in her ‘mind’ even though at the time she must have been locked away in a morgue drawer. The blast ripped a hole in the fabric of time and space, tore into the Rift itself, threw her bodily into the void. Or threw her body into the void. Same difference, now she thought about it. Something else ended up in the void too, and somehow they combined. Her awareness is everywhere now, she can see all of space and time, and where she can see, she can go. There are timelines that need fixing, enemies that need defeating… She believes she’s up to the task.

So she plucks Owen from Turnmill just before the room he’s in is flooded with radiation. She materialises in Thames House in time to snatch Ianto before he can be exposed to the 456’s virus. Jack still has work to do; she’ll collect him later, after she’s dealt with the 456.

She’s brilliant of course; she doesn’t need to use a child to turn the 456’s signal back on the ship it originates from. Jack rescues Alice and Stephen, gets them to safety and helps deal with the aftermath. Gwen and Rhys help too, and they meet up with Tosh and the others on a hilltop a few months later. Gwen is tempted to go with her friends, her team, but she’s heavily pregnant by now and married, and anyway, someone should stay behind to hold the fort. 

Farewells are said, and Tosh promises they’ll all visit as often as they can, but they have a whole universe to explore. Closing her door, she starts up her time rotor.

“Where shall we go first?”

With a wheezing, groaning sound, she dematerialises, taking her friends out into space. 

No, reincarnation probably isn’t supposed to work like this, but she couldn’t be happier.

The End


End file.
